The Chamber of Scrects
by sevenbookchallange
Summary: Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets the second installment in the series of one shots based off of the chapter titles in the book. Some of these fine stories are related to the chapter, some not. Read carefully dear reader for not every story is as it seems.
1. The Worst Birthday

Victoire woke to the sun coming in her window, she looked over to the bed next to her and saw that her sister was still sleeping. She could hear her mummy downstairs cooking breakfast. She saw the blue dress that her mother had picked out for her to wear today but she wanted to wear the pink one that was for tomorrow for her birthday party. The thing is today was her birthday not tomorrow.

Today they were going to Hogwarts for the tenth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Vic got up and went downstairs to see what Mummy made for breakfast. When she got downstairs, she heard crying from the kitchen. She walked quietly to the kitchen so she could look to see who was crying. When she put her head around the corner she saw her daddy sitting in his chair with his arms around Mummy. Why was Daddy crying they won the war? She thought. She wanted to go and hug her daddy but she never saw Daddy cry.

Her daddy was strong. He always came home with a smile on his face. He kiss Mummy on the cheek before giving her a hug. Daddy would play with her, take her down to the sea. There was a smile on his face no matter what even when Mummy was mad at him. What Daddy needed was a hug from her, he always said that her hugs were magic.

She went in the kitchen, her Mummy saw her right away. "Are you hungry Vic?" Mummy got off Daddy's lap and went to the stove. Vic went over to her Daddy to see that he was wiping the tears away.

"Daddy, do you need one of my magic hugs?" Daddy smiled down at her.

"Yes, I do." Vic gave her father a big hug. Mummy came and put a plate of eggs and toast on the table. Vic let go of her daddy and went to breakfast.

"Bill, can you get the other two up? We need to be at Hogwarts at ten." Daddy nodded and got up. Mummy made a plate for Dom and a bowl of oatmeal for Lou to eat. Dom came down the stairs at a run and sat in front of the plate that Mummy had out for her. Daddy carried Lou in the room and put him in his chair before taking a seat in his chair. Mummy sat in her chair.

When Mummy saw that Vic and Dom were done. "I'm going to take the girls upstairs to their dresses on. Could you get Lou ready?" Mummy asked Daddy. Daddy nodded.

Mummy took each of the girls' hands and led them upstairs. Mummy washed their faces and brushed their hair. She took them to their room. Mummy started to take Dom out of her pajamas. "Vic please take off you pajamas?" Vic took off her pajamas. Mummy saw this. "Can you put on the dress I have out for you?"

Vic crossed her arms. "No, I don't want to wear that one. I want to wear the pink one." Mummy sighed. Mummy did that when she was annoyed with her.

"Vic, we talk about this. You can wear it tomorrow for your birthday party." Mummy had put Dom in her green dress and Dom was playing with her toys.

"But today is my birthday," Vic cried. There was a look of hurt on Mummy's face but was gone before Vic could see.

"Victoire Apolline Weasley," Mummy called her that when she mad. "Put the dress on I picked out for you." Tears welled in Vic's eyes.

"But I want to wear the pink one." Her lips trembled. Mummy sighed again before looking down at Vic.

"If you wear the pink one what would you wear tomorrow at your party." Vic titled her head to think.

"I don't know," Mummy nodded.

"Maybe you should wear the blue today than," Mummy smiled. Vic nodded and put the blue dress on. Mummy sighed. "Why don't you play with your sister while Mummy and Daddy get ready?" Vic nodded and went to play with Dom.

Everyone was standing by the fireplace to floo over to the Three Broomsticks. Everyone looked very nice. "Vic make sure to hold on to Daddy's hand." Vic grabbed her daddy's hand. Her daddy went through the floo with her and Dom. When they got there, Vic saw her aunts and uncles with her grandparents and cousins. She didn't see Teddy right away because he didn't have his blue hair today. He was standing next to his grandmum. Vic let go of her daddy's hand and ran for Teddy.

When Vic saw Teddy's face, she frowned. "Teddy, what is wrong?"

"I hate this day because it reminds me that I don't have any parents."

"Maybe one day you'll think of…" Vic started but was interrupted by her Aunt Hermione who was heavily pregnant with Vic' new cousin.

"Everyone is here, lets head out." Aunt Hermione grabbed Rose's hand. Everyone followed Hermione out of the Three Broomsticks. They walked through the village to the gates of the school.

They made their way to the seats that were on the school grounds. Most of the family sat in the front seats while Uncles Harry and Ron and Aunt Hermione took seats on the platform. Vic watched people get up and talk before her Aunt Hermione got up. It was difficult because she was ready to pop with Vic's new cousin. Aunt Hermione started talking, it made Vic want to go to sleep. She loved her aunt but sometimes she talks too much. Vic looked over to see that most of the kids were sleeping and saw Teddy throw her a smile when he caught her looking at the kids.

At some point Vic fell asleep because Daddy was waking her up. They moved to the Great Hall for lunch. They made her sit next to her sister and their cousin Molly. The food was good but the adults keep on talking about the war. Vic didn't want to sit here all day, she wanted to play outside on the beautiful day. While she sat there with Dom and Molly they color the paper that was put in front of them. It was boring to her.

Finally they left and went home. The whole time they were there no one told her to have a good birthday. It made Vic think that no one care about her and all they thought about was the war that happen before she was born.

They had dinner before Vic was sent to her room to get ready for bed. Vic sat on her bed and watched her sister crawl in bed and go to sleep. She felt the tears forming in her eyes. Why did no one tell her to have a happy birthday? It has been like this since she could remember. If no one wanted her maybe she should run away and no one would have to worry about her and her birthday.

Vic got off her bed and pulled out an old bag from under her bed. She placed her favorite doll and toy in there with a pair of pants and a shirt with her pink dress and she was going to where tomorrow and a blanket that her grandmum Weasley made for her. She closed her bag and went by the door, she heard her parents in their room. They were talking so they wouldn't hear her.

She opened the door quietly and her way to the stairs. She took one look at her parents' door before heading downstairs. She went to the back door because it was the farthest from her parents' room. She unlock the door and went out in the night. She started walking down the garden path. She decide to spend the night at the sea and leave in the morning before anyone woke up. She made her way down there. She pulled out the blanket and wrapped herself in before lying down on the ground. She closed her eyes to try to sleep.

After she closed her eyes, she heard a sound from behind her. Vic opened her eyes quickly. She looked around to see what the noise was but didn't see anything. Now she could never sleep. She sat up and looked out at the sea.

Vic didn't hear her daddy walking up until he was sitting next to her. Vic looked at him and waited for him to say something about her leaving but he didn't. He was looking out at the sea. Vic didn't know what to do because most times her daddy would ask her what she was doing. She decide to say something.

"Daddy, what are you doing here? I thought you would be sleeping by Mummy's side now." Daddy turned around and smiled at her.

"I came to see you," Daddy said.

"Why are you here to see me?" Vic asked. She shifted closer to her daddy when a cool breeze blew by.

"I want to make sure you are comfortable out here by yourself." Daddy said. Vic moved away from her father.

"I am doing great here," She crossed her arms and the blanket fell down. Daddy sighed, Vic could tell he was annoyed with her.

"Vic, why are you out here?" Daddy asked.

"I'm running away," Vic said stubbornly.

"Why are you running away?" Daddy looked her in the eyes. Tears came to Vic again.

"Because no one cares that today is my birthday and maybe if I run away no one would have to worry about it anymore and you won't have to celebrate it the next day." The tears were free falling down her eyes.

It broke Daddy's heart to hear his girl's words. He gathered her in his arms. "Vic, I'm so sorry you felt like that today and I forgot."

"Why did no one wish me a happy birthday?" Vic asked her daddy.

Daddy didn't know what to say. "Again I'm sorry, Vic." He needed to explain to his eight year old daughter what happen today ten years ago. "Vic you know there was a fight ten year ago," Vic nodded. "Your uncle won but you also lost an uncle that day too." Tears started running down Daddy's face when he thought of his brother. "Today reminds Daddy of that and makes him think it should have been him not his little brother," Daddy looked at Vic. "Do you understand what I am saying."

"Daddy you lost your brother today but why would you want to take his place?" Vic understood some but if her daddy had taken her uncle place he wouldn't be here right now.

"Because I was older and wanted to protect my brother like how you won't let Teddy make fun of Dom or Louis."

"You wanted to protect your brother from the bullies," Vic said. Daddy nodded. "But Daddy if died then I wouldn't be here and if my uncle is a good guy, he would want you to be happy that I'm here and that I was born on this day." Daddy smiled. His little girl was wise for her age.

"Happy birthday, Vic." Daddy stood up and picked up Vic. "Next year we will celebrate on your birthday on the day of." Vic tucked her head in neck. Daddy walked back to the house. Daddy took her to room and placed her in her bed.

"You better, Daddy." Vic closed her eyes. Daddy smiled and kissed her on the top of her head before leaving the room.


	2. Dobby's Warning

`Dobby's Warning

By

Ruby

Draco Malfoy sighed and he finished writing his letter to his mother. It was very late at night and he had an early morning. He rolled up the paper and tied it to his owl's leg.

"Take this to mother Orion." He said as he petted his owl.

He had a meeting in the morning. After the war he had moved to America. He didn't want to be reminded every day about all that had happened, so he did what he could do and left. He started up a publication house in America and it has been thriving for a decade but the thing is, is that his business partners want to branch out to London. He knew what they were going to say. They would want him to go seeing as he already has connections in England. He would have to say no though. He couldn't go back there. He should get some sleep though of he was going to make it through the meeting tomorrow. He left his office and got ready for bed.

_He was running up the astronomy tower stairs. Dumbledore had just gotten back from wherever he left to and Draco had to follow through his task. He burst through the door and disarmed Dumbledore on the spot. Dumbledore wasn't alone though, for some reason Dobby was there. Draco hadn't seen the house elf in years. He was so surprised to see Dobby there is lowered his wand. _

_ "Dobby?" Draco questioned._

_ "Master Malfoy must not continue down this path anymore. If master Malfoy does he will know nothing but loneliness."_

_ The dream changed. He was now in is flat or as the ruddy Americans called it his apartment. He was seventy years old and he was doing the same thing he was doing this night. He was writing a letter to his mother. He saw no family. There were no pictures of children growing up or of him marrying anyone. He was alone trapped doing the same thing he has always be doing here is America._

_ "Master Malfoy," Dobby appeared again out of nowhere. "You must go back to England. Your proper fate awaits you there. Happiness awaits Master Malfoy there."_

Xxx

The meeting started at eight o'clock on the dot. The four businessmen all sat down in the conference room. Dale stood up and addressed the group.

"We all know why we are having this meeting. It is time for us to branch out to London. This is the logical step to broadening our business. Now it is just a question of which of us partners are will to go to London to live there and oversee our branch there." Dale looked expectantly at the group.

"I will go." Draco said with a slight raise of his hand. "Seeing as that is my home country I have contacts there that will be very useful for our business. I also know the people there and what they are looking for."

"I couldn't think of a better person to go." Dale commented. "All in favor of Draco here going to oversee our branch in London?" Three aye's rang out in the room. Draco was going home.

XXX

Everything had already been set up for him. When the company had decided to send someone to London they had immediately after purchased a flat in London close to the premises they had also purchased in Diagon Alley. He would pack his most important belonging and then leave the day after tomorrow. The rest of his stuff would arrive a week later. He would arrive in time to make sure his owl doesn't fly back America.

He got back to his flat and started packing right away. He knew he shouldn't have let a dream affect him as much as it did to change his mind about London but it had a ring of truth about it. He hadn't met anyone in the thirteen years that he had been here. It was time to face his past and go home. Now that he thought about it he was a little bit excited to him and see the people that he left. He knew that once he got there he would be met with someone from the International Magical Cooperation department. In all probability it would be someone he knew from school. He wondered who was all at the Ministry now. He would soon find out.

XXX

He left his flat with two suitcases and a large messenger bag. He went to the nearest floo powder connection. He was connecting to the Ministry and the representative of International Magical Cooperation would meet him there. He had to admit to himself that he was kind of nervous. He didn't know how he would be received. He shook his head to try to rid himself of that feeling and stepped into the green flames. He took a pinch of powder. "Ministry of Magic London" He said as he threw down the floo powder. He securely grabbed his bags and he started to spin. A moment later he was at the Ministry. He climbed out of the fireplace and saw that it was Hermione Granger who would be greeting him.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy." She said as she held out her hand. He released one of his suitcases and grabbed it.

"Good morning, Ms. Granger."

"It's Weasley now actually." She smiled.

"Well Mrs. Weasley, I am glad to see you again." He let go of her hand and grabbed his suitcase.

"Follow me Mr. Malfoy. There is a Ministry car waiting for you to take you to your flat. Tomorrow at one in the afternoon there is a meeting set up for you meet with someone to explain all the rules with international business. After that you are all on your own to set up your business here. I personally hope you succeed. London could always use more books." She smiled and led him out of the building. The driver loaded Draco's luggage and Hermione held his door open for me.

"Thank you." He told her. He got into the car.

"I hope to see you around Mr. Malfoy." She said before shutting his door.

The car ride was short. The driver helped him carry up his luggage and then left. He pulled out his wand as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He paused so that he could meet his neighbor. She smiled at him when she reached the top of the step.

He held out his hand. "I'm Draco. I'm your new neighbor." She took his hand.

"I'm Astoria."


	3. Chapter 3: The Burrow

The Burrow

By: Spark

Arthur sighed as he opened the section with the house on sale on it. Arthur and Molly have been looking for a house for four months now. They were living with Molly's aunt Muriel and it was driving Molly crazy. Molly was six months pregnant with their first child and was ready to kill her aunt.

They had their own place before this. They were married in June of last year and moved in a small one bedroom flat for a year before their lease was up. They could have sign another six month lease but Molly wanted a house so they decide to find a house four months ago.

They went to Gringotts to get a house loan and they got a lower amount than they thought. It limit them to the houses they could buy. They wanted a big house to fill with the children they wanted to have and those houses were out of reach. They didn't find a house in two months so they moved in with Aunt Muriel. Now they have been here for two months and Molly was climbing the walls.

He looked and saw that most were out of their price range. He came to a small box. It said… 'The Burrow. Two bedrooms. In the country but not far from the town of Ottery St. Catchpole. A big backyard.' The great thing about it was that it was in their price range but left room for improvement and they could use magic without worrying.

Arthur got and used the floo to call the person who was listing the house. He was glad to show the house to them that afternoon. Arthur thanked the man and went to find his wife.

He could hear voices coming from the kitchen. Molly was auguring with Aunt Muriel again. Arthur didn't want to go in there but he was too happy to tell Molly about the house.

"Molly, dear," He spoke over them. They both looked at him with evil eyes. He didn't care. "I found us a house to look at this afternoon." Both women smiled, Molly was glad they night move out and Aunt Muriel so she can get her house back.

"That's great, Arthur." Molly went over to hug her husband. "Maybe we can have the house ready before he gets here." Molly wanted to make sure they were ready for the baby when he comes.

That afternoon, Arthur and Molly appeared in Ottery St. Catchpole in an ally. They walked from there to the house. There was a man standing in front of the house. It was made of stone and timer. It looked like it only had two floor to it. Next to the house was a garage.

"Hello, I'm Matthew Goodyear. You must be Arthur and Molly Weasley." He held his hand out and Arthur shook it.

"Yes, we are," Arthur smiled.

"Well let's get started." Matthew led them in the house.

The sitting room was empty but there was a fireplace in there. He showed the bathroom before showing them the kitchen. There was a fireplace in there also. Arthur saw the smile on Molly's face. He knew she was falling in love with the place.

"Before I show you the bedrooms, I'll show you the garden." Matthew opened the door to the garden. There was a shed in the back. "There gnome problem here. You have a patch of land behind the trees." He pointed in the distance. There is also a pond on your property." He led them back in the house and up the stairs. "This is your first bedroom," He opened the door. The room was small.

"This is perfect for a nursery." Molly told her husband.

They closed the door and went to the next bedroom. "This is the master," The master wasn't much bigger than the first but it would work for them for now.

They left the house. "Thank you for coming. I hope you loved it. Give me a call if you would like to buy it." Matthew left, leaving Arthur and Molly standing in the yard.

"I love it, Arthur. It feels like home to me." Molly smiled.

"I know, the best part is we can build when we need more room for all the children we are going to have." Arthur smiled back at his wife.

"I can see our family growing here." Molly hugged her husband.

They made an offer on the house the next day and walked away with the keys the next week and moved in the week after that. As their family grew, rooms changed and rooms were add on. A ghoul moved in the attic and stayed. There was always noise in the house with their children no matter how high they built. They watched their children grow up and move out. Watched each one of them come back for dinner every Sunday. Arthur and Molly were very happy with their purchase.


	4. At Flourish and Blotts

At Flourish and Blotts

By

Ruby

"Mum can we please go?" Hugo tugged on Hermione's sleeve. "It's boring here."

"Now Hugo, be patient we are just getting started." Hermione told her son. Hugo sighed and dropped back. He hated coming to the book store. He didn't even like books but every single year since Rose started Hogwarts he wound up here with his mother and sister. He was a third year and Rose a fifth. When he first came to the book store he was excited. He had never seen so many books in his life but the novelty wore off quickly and all he could do was hope for a quick trip, though; a quick trip never happened.

"Come on Hugo!" His sister urged. He had fallen a little too much behind. He hurried to catch up with them. He knew if he stayed where he was they would wait for him to catch up and it would make the trip here even longer. Merlin's pants he hated this store.

He walked past a bookshelf, stopped and turned back. A book on one of the shelves caught his eye, which was weird because he hated books. _The Secrets of Hogwarts_ now that book sounded interesting. He could use a book like that seeing as at times he was still getting lost. He kept on getting compared to a first year and he couldn't have that anymore. He grabbed the book and sat down. _Chapter one: The Moving Staircases_.

"I see you have found your Uncle Harry's book." Hermione knelt down next to Hugo.

"Uncle Harry wrote this?" He questioned and look at the cover. "Wow."

"Yeah, this is the combined knowledge of two generations written in a book to help students find their way around. Let me tell you a secret though." Hermione got in close. "That is only the bare minimum of the knowledge your uncle has and also that book is spelled, only the people related to him get to find that extra knowledge in the back of the book. Go look." Hugo flipped to the back of the book and he saw words appear on the pages after the last chapter. They were about secret passage ways and an unknowable room. "I'll buy it for you. It will be your birthday present. Here." Hermione gave him the money necessary. "Go buy it and you can wait outside with your father is you want."


	5. The Whomping Willow

The Whomping Willow

By

Ruby

The Hogwarts express rumbled as it took the student past fields.

"So we're third years now." Lily commented to Hugo.

"It's going to be so much fun." Hugo smiled and pulled out _The Secrets of Hogwarts_.

"What's that?" Lily asked. Hugo looked uncomfortable. If Lily was the only in the carriage then he would be happy to explain but the rest of his cousins and his sister were there.

"Yeah what is it Hugo?" James asked as he stole the book from Hugo's hands.

"Give it back James." Hugo went to take a grab at it but James put it out of his reach.

"The Secrets of Hogwarts." James read. "By hmm Harry Potter" He looked at Hugo "My father's book." He handed it back "Good taste. You'll learn a lot." James winked.

"Thanks." Hugo opened the book and started reading it.

Lily leaned over and whispered to Hugo, "What are you learning about?" She asked.

"How to get into the whomping willow." Hugo replied.

"Really?" Lily looked shocked.

"Yeah. I wanna try. Do you wanna come with?" Hugo asked.

"Yeah but I think we might need more than just us." Lily stated.

"Who then?" Lily looked around the carriage.

"The rest." She said.

"But that's a lot."

"Not the rest, rest just our siblings. They can be useful. Especially James. Do you know how many times he has stuck out of the castle at night? Rose is smart and Al is quiet. You have the plan and I am your side-kick."

"You are more like my partner in crime." Hugo laughed. "Hey," He got the attention of the rest "Do you guys wanna get into the shrieking shack?"

"Sure," James automatically said. "Do you got a plan?"

"Of course." Hugo replied.

Xxx

"I think everyone is asleep." Al whispered from his post halfway down the boys stairs.

"Come on," Hugo motioned for the rest of the boys to come down. When they reached the bottom of the stair into the empty Gryffindor common room they whistled lightly so the girls knew it was safe to come down. "Are we ready?" Hugo asked. They all nodded. "Then let's go." They strode across the common room. "Al and James you first." Those two left the common room. The rested waited for the signal that said all was clear. It sounded and the rest snuck out. It operated like that for the rest of the time that they were in the castle, James and Al were the look outs and the rest followed when all was clear. Once they reached the whomping willow everyone looked at Hugo. James knew how to get in but he waited for Hugo to tell him what to do next. "We need a long stick. You see the nob there we need to push it." Rose was the one who found what they were looking for. She poked the nob on the three and the branches stopped moving. "Let's go." Hugo said and he led the others to the tunnel that would lead them to the shrieking shack.


	6. Gilderoy Lockhart

**Gilderoy Lockhart**

By Spark

Harry was showed to his office after he had the meeting with Professor McGonagall. He was going to be teaching for a month at Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor while the current professor had some family matters to take care of. They had asked Harry to do it after they found out and he had taught at the school before. Harry gladly accept if only to see his kids faces when they saw him in their class. It was a surprise for everyone here.

As Harry putting things away, he saw that the desk was going to use was old. Harry liked old things because that meant there was something special about it. After he was settle he was going to test the desk to see if there were any secret compartments.

After he was done, he looked at his pocket watch and saw that he had a class soon. He looked down at his schedule and saw that he had seventh years first. His son James was in that class. He smile his mischievous smile that only Ron and Hermione knew as trouble. He was going to have fun. He heard the kids come in the classroom. They were talking as teenagers do. He waited until the bell ring before opening his office door to them.

Most of the kids had their heads turned away from him. Only the Ravenclaws were looking at with wide eyes. Harry stood at the desk that was in the front. His son, James and his nephews Fred and Louis were talking to three girls that were next to them. Harry decide to speak.

"When everyone is looking forward I can start," Harry watched James stiffen as he turned to Harry. James wanted to say something but couldn't with the rest of class there. "Please take out your books and turn to page 147…" Harry started to teach the class.

Harry got through the rest of day but surprising his other two children. He knew that they would find him when they wanted answers. He decide that he was going to look through his desk now before any of his children came to find him.

There were seven drawers, three on each side and one in the middle. He knew there would be a secret compartment in one of the drawers with the age of the desk. There was nothing in the drawers on the right side or in the center. Harry sighed there might not be anything in the drawers. He opened the top and there was nothing. He open the middle one and it seem it wasn't as deep as it should be. Harry moved the bottom and heard a click. He took off the top and found a journal in there. He took it out.

It looked old more than fifty years old. He wonder if it was some student who forgot it after it was taken away from him for having in class. At first Harry didn't want to open it because he wanted to be respectful of the owner but depending on the age of the book the owner of the book might be an older man or woman who doesn't remember having it. He could find out who opened the back maybe he could find that person and bring them the book.

Harry opened the cover and found a name. It was a name that Harry wasn't even thought about in a long time. The last he heard of this person he was still in St. Mungo's and not doing too well. That person was Gilderoy Lockhart. That date on under the name was 1st September 1963 to 19th June 1964. It was written during one of his school years.

Harry open to the first page…

1-9-1963

Dear Journal,

This is the first time I'm writing to you. My mother wanted me to write in you to tell her what is happening here to me. The thing is my mother isn't doing too well. Dad tells me she doesn't have much time. I wanted to stay home with them but Dad said that Mum would want me to get my education so here I am.

I tell you about my trip here. I sat by myself because no one wanted to sit next to me because I was in second hand robes. My family can't afford many things and everything I own is second hand. So I spent most of the time looking out the window and eating the sandwich that Dad had made for me. It wasn't great but it kept the hunger away until I got to the school.

When I crossed the lake, the people I was in with didn't speak one word to me. After I heard all about what was going to happen to us, we entered the Great Hall. There were people looking everywhere at us. I was in the middle of the pack and was placed in Hufflepuff. The food here was great. An older student showed us to our dorms, where I am now. My roommates said hi to me before they went to sleep. Tomorrow is the start of class. Wish me luck.

GL.

Harry read the rest of journal and saw the eleven year old boy in it. It made him think what happen to him from this age to the man who taught at Hogwarts. He knows what happen to him after he taught here, he was an old man at St. Mungo's. What happen to his parents and were they still living. This is the story the Lockhart should have wrote when he came famous. Maybe Harry should have this publish for others to read. Harry just finish putting the book away when his door open and his children came and the first words out of James mouth were.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing here?"


	7. Mudbloods and Murmurs

Mudbloods and Murmurs

By

Ruby

"But Dad I don't want to go to Grandfather's. He us old and his place in scary. Please don't make me go." Scorpius begged his father.

"I told you already that you are going. You will only be at your Grandfather's a week. You can deal with it." Draco retorted.

"But Daaaad." Scorpius whined.

"You are going to you Grandfather's and that is final." Scorpius hung his head in defeat.

One week later

"So how was your grandfather's?" Draco asked his son after he had pick him up from the Malfoy Manor.

"It was so much fun. Did you know that there are 82 secret passages and rooms in there?" Scorpius asked. "I found all of them. It took sometime but I was able to do it." He said proudly.

"That is amazing Scorpius." Draco replied. "Did you do anything else while you were there?"

"Oh yes I learned the term mudblood." Draco almost crashed the car he was driving.

"What did you just say?" Draco asked.

"Mudblood, grandpa says is a term used for people who don't have wizards for parents." Scorpius said without realizing the severity.

"Scorpius I want you to promise me this, don't ever use that word again. It is a very bad word. Your grandfather should have never taught you that word. Do you understand that?"

"Yes Dad. " Scorpius said quietly.

xxx

"Dad you should have never taught my son that word!" Draco shouts. "I know you still hold that prejudice but I don't and you need to respect how I choose to raise my son. You cannot ever again teach him anything to do with that antiquated biased. I ask you not so say anything else to him about." Draco said.

"So I am not allowed to teach my grandson my values under my own roof." Lucius growled. "That is impossible. This is my house I will teach my grandson whatever I want to."

"Than your grandson will never grace this house while you live." Draco stormed out.


	8. The Deathday Party

Deathday Party

By Spark

It was a quiet in the Weasley house that made Hermione sigh. With Rose off to Hogwarts, Ron in the shower, and Hugo still in bed. Hermione sat at the kitchen table and sipped her morning tea while watching the sun come through the window. She saw a speck on the sun and it was getting bigger as it came closer. Hermione knew it was an owl from somewhere. She got up to open the window so it could come in. The owl landed on the window ledge, he had two letters in his beak. She took them and gave him an owl treat. He flew away.

Hermione took the letter that was addressed to her. She saw the Hogwarts seal on it. Did something happen to Rose but Ron have one too from Hogwarts too? Hermione open the letter and saw it was an invitation for a deathday party.

You are invite

To

Celebrate

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington

525th Deathday Party

On

October 31st 2017

Hermione laughed. She didn't think that Ron would want to go because of the last time they were there because there was no food.

"What so funny?" Ron asked from the doorway. Hermione saw that his hair was still wet and he was ready for work.

Hermione smiled at her husband. "We got a letter from Hogwarts."

"Did Rose get in trouble already? She only been there a month." Ron made himself a cup of coffee.

"Ron," Hermione was shocked that Ron would say that. "Rose would never get in trouble."

Ron let out a chuckle as he put sugar in his coffee. "Hermione, she alone in the school with her troublemaker cousins, she bound to get in trouble and she has your temper." Ron laughed. Hermione narrowed her eyes at his back.

"Open your letter, dear. I'm going to get Hugo up for school." Hermione walked out of the kitchen, leaving Ron alone.

Ron sighed and picked up his letter, opened it and read it. "Damn," Ron mumbled under breath. He looked above him and tried to throw daggers at his wife through the floorboards. She probably wanted to go and he didn't. Ron finished his coffee, he had to leave for work and it was Harry's turn to bring breakfast. He would see his wife at work latter and they could talk about this. He wonder if Harry got one too.

Ron got to work and to his office to Harry there with breakfast. Harry smiled at him. Being friends with Harry for more than twenty-six years he knew that Harry got an invitation too. "So you got invitation to Sir Nick's deathday party, too." Harry nodded. Ron sat and reached for his breakfast.

"Yep," Harry took a bit of his breakfast. "Are you going?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to but I know Hermione would like to go." Harry laughed.

"It could be fun."

"Yeah, like last time." Ron mumbled but Harry had heard and let out a laugh. They finished their breakfast before Harry went to his office and Ron got down to work.

About one Harry and Ron had a meeting with Hermione in her office. They went in without knocking to see Hermione signing papers. She looked up when she saw them. She smiled at them. Ron and Harry took a seat in front of her desk. They got down to business.

Hermione was putting the papers away that Harry and Ron gave her when Harry brought up the deathday party. "Hermione you got an invite to Sir Nick's party," Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, I was thinking about going." Hermione smiled at her husband.

"We are not going," Ron yelled.

"Come on it will be fun. We can bring the kids with us. They will get a kick out of it. We can have dinner at the Three Broomsticks before going." Harry said.

"Fine but I don't like it." Ron folded his arms and frown. Harry and Hermione laughed.

They met at the Three Broomsticks, Lily and Hugo couldn't wait to get there. They wanted to meet some ghosts. They sat at the table talking about what kind of ghost they were going to see there. Ron just ate his food while the other adults talked. They knew he didn't want to be here. Harry turned to his best friend. "Cheer up, Ron. It's going to be fun." He leaned closer. "The kids don't know what going to happen there it will be fun." That made Ron smiled.

"You're right." Ron finished his food.

After they were done they went to Hogwarts where the party was taking place. They walked in the school when they saw familiar faces. They saw them too.

"Dad,"

"Uncle Ron,"

"Uncle Harry,"

"Aunt Ginny,"

"Mum,"

"Aunt Hermione,"

"Hugo,"

"Lily," They all heard their names.

It was James who asked. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here for a deathday party," Harry told his son. James gave him a confused look. "You can go to the great hall and have your feast." James nodded and led his cousins and brother in the great hall. Harry led his party to the dungeons. They could hear the music coming from the dungeons that the party was at.

When they came to the room it was like Ron, Hermione, and Harry were back in their second year of Hogwarts. Lily and Hugo eyes widen when they saw the room. Sir Nick was at the door. "Mr. Potter, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley, I see you brought the family this time.

Harry smiled. "You remember Ginny," Sir Nick smiled and nodded. He put a hand a Lily's shoulder. "This is our daughter Lily." Lily smiled up at the ghost.

"This is our son, Hugo." Hermione said, showing off Hugo.

"Welcome, come in." Sir Nick moved out of the way to let them. There were hundreds of ghosts dancing on the dance floor to the music that was playing on the platform. There was black everywhere. As soon as the kids enter they ran off to the dance floor.

Harry turned to his wife. "Would you like to dance?" Ginny let out a giggle like she was just asked by her crush to dance not her husband after thirteen years of marriage. She place her hand in his and they went to dance.

Ron smiled at Hermione. "Shall we?" He put his fist on his hip so Hermione could fit her arm through.

"We shall," Hermione let her husband lead her to the dance floor.

Hermione saw Hugo let out a yawn and knew it was time to go home. She saw that Lily wasn't doing much better. She saw that Ginny had seen too. They went to collect their husbands who were dancing with some female ghosts. "It's time to go," Hermione whispered in Ron's ear. He pulled away from his dance partner and gave Hermione a confused look. "Hugo is about to fall asleep on his feet." Ron turned to see where his son was and saw what his wife was saying.

Ron went to pick up Hugo before he fell asleep. Hugo mumbled that he was too big to be picked up but fitted his head on his father's shoulder. Ron smiled and saw that Harry had picked up Lily too. They followed their wives out of the dungeons and the castle.

They said their goodbyes at the gates before apparating home. Ron put Hugo in his bed. He was going to pain to get up in the morning for school. Ron went to his room and saw that Hermione was already in bed. He started to change. "It wasn't as bad as it was last time." He crawled in bed and Hermione moved towards him. "We should go next time." He wrapped an arm around her.

"What so the ghosts can take my husband away from me again." Hermione looked at her husband.

Ron laughed. "If I remember you were having fun with some of those ghosts too." Hermione smiled before leaning up to kiss him.

"I didn't like the way they were looking at you." She kissed him.

"Just remember they're ghost and you're the only one who can do this to me."

"What?" Hermione knew where this was going but she wanted Ron to do something.

"This," And he processed to show her.


	9. The Writting on the Wall

The Writing on the Wall

By

Ruby

"I hate that they put a permanent sticking charm all over the wall paper." Harry complained to Ginny.

"You can't do anything about it dear. You just have to cover it." Ginny replied.

"I know I know. This house has been more of hassle than it is worth." Harry rubbed his face. Ginny knew though he complained about the work that has been put in this house he would never get rid of it. It meant too much to him.

"We will just get new wall paper and put it over all of the Slytherin colors." Ginny concluded.

Xxx

They had found a good color for bedrooms. It was a pale blue. He went into Sirius' old bedroom. He sat down on the bed and look around. There was so much here. The old picture of the four of them, all the Gryfindor decorations. It was a shame to cover all those things up. He had no choice though. If he wanted to get rid of all the Slytherin wall paper he had to cover them. He up and went next to the door to start putting on the wall paper when he noticed something. There was a line of thin writing on the wall right next to the door. _Having the love of a hated enemy is the life I live. _Harry ran his fingers over it and felt that the wall paper was oddly loose right there. He got a finger under it. He pulled and it gave way easily. He soon was pulling everything off the wall to reveal a blank concrete wall. He could save the picture now and put up the new wall paper that they had chosen.


	10. The Rogue Bludger

James looked around the yard before he went in the shed. He saw the box that held the balls for the game tomorrow. He smiled as he made his way over there. He got the idea from his dad after the story he told them yesterday. If he sent a bungler after his mum maybe the kids would win tomorrow.

The kids haven't won a game in two years. The only game they won was the first game and that was because the parents let them win. They haven't won since then. It was their time and James was going to make that possible.

He took out his wand and took the one of the blunders and put a jinx on it. James smiled and left the shed. He went back to the house so nothing could seem out of place.

The next day, everyone was at the Potter house. James smiled as he went around the quidditch pitch. The kids were on one side of the field talking about how they were going to beat the adults. James went over to them. His fellow chasers, Louis and Fred looked at him as he approached. Their beaters Rose and Lily had their hair tied. James smiled they were the best beaters Gryffindor had for a long while. Their keeper, Hugo and seeker, Al were talking about what their game plan was.

"I got everything planed," James said to the group. The rest of them looked at James.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Don't worry about it." James gave her his prankster smile. Rose traded a look with her brother and cousins. They didn't like this one bit. They talked for a second before they were called to the center of the field.

James took a look at the players on the other side. There were his parents, his uncles George, Ron, Charlie, and his aunts, Angelina, Audrey. James smiled. This was going to be easy. His mum was playing chaser with his aunts. His dad was seeker while his uncles were beaters and the keeper.

James gripped his broom as his uncle Bill carried the trunk with the balls in it. Uncle Bill was going to ref the game. Everyone climbed on their brooms. Bill released the bludgers and the snitch. The bludger wouldn't go after Mum until they were in play. Bill blew the whistle and threw the quaffle in the air.

Ginny took the ball and raced down to the goals that Hugo was manning. She threw the ball to Angelina so she could get passed the bludger that was coming after her. Charlie came and hit it at Louis who was trying to take it from Angelina but it came right back at Ginny. Ginny got the quaffle back before the bludger hit her arm and broke it. George went after it. George traded a look with Harry because this reminded them of this happening to them back in Harry's second year.

Harry flew over and yelled. "Time Out!" Everyone stopped but the bludger was still coming after Ginny. It was going right at her head. Harry drew his wand, pointed it at the bludger and blew it up. He put his wand away and looked at the children. Six out of seven looked like they were shocked at what was happening. The seventh looked a little too innocent for Harry's comfort. "James Sirius Potter, in the house now." Harry yelled at his oldest. There was an angry look on his face and James knew he was in trouble.

James made his way up to the house, he didn't look to see if his parents were following him. He went in the back sitting room and waited for his parents. He saw that Harry had told Ginny want happen because she didn't look happy either. They closed the door behind them so they wouldn't be heard.

"James, what were you thinking?" Ginny demanded.

"I wanted the kids to win for once," James yelled at them.

"A rogue bludger, James. You could have seriously hurt your mother."

James looked down. "Sorry Mum," He looked at his dad. "You gave me the idea."

Ginny threw her husband a look. Harry made sure not to look at his wife because he knew how he would react to it. "How?" Harry asked his son.

"You told us the story about how a bludger kept coming at you when you were in a game." James looked his father in the eyes.

"I also broke my arm in that game and remember telling you that it was what you don't do in a game." Harry said.

"Maybe, you did." James mumbled under his breath.

"James," James looked up at his mother. "You are going to spend the rest of the day in your room and you will be grounded for three weeks."

"What?" James was shocked.

"You could have hurt someone." James threw a look at his mother. Ginny pointed to the door that led to the rest of the house. "Go." James left the room. Ginny and Harry went back to the pitch to tell everyone that James wasn't coming back to the game.


	11. The Dueling Club

The Dueling Club

By

Ruby

"So did you here this new club has started up."

"Yeah it's supposed to be almost like this secret society."

"You can only get in by invitation."

"Do you have any idea what they do in the club?"

"No, no idea."

"It must be something awesome though."

"Yeah it has to be if it's secret and all."

"It could be dangerous."

"It must be dangerous."

"You guys are stupid."

"If it is a school club it can't be dangerous."

"Who says it's a school club though."

"It's can't be a school club if it's secret."

"It's not really a secret if people keep on talking about it"

"That's right, it can't be."

"But no one knows what goes on in there."

"So it must be secret."

"I wish I would get an invite."

"You're not cool enough to get an invite."

"Yeah, I will be the one to get the invitation."

"Like you could get in."

"I could if I wanted to."

"I would love to see you try."

"Me too."

"It would be the entertainment of the year."

"Fine then. I will try to get in." James said. His cousins and siblings all stare at him. "What? I can do it." They still stared. "You don't think I can do it."

"No," They all echoed.

"Then I will prove you wrong." James stated.

Three days later he proved them right.


	12. Polyjuice Potion

Polyjuice Potion

By Spark

Harry watched the young aurors male their way in the classroom. They were in their first year of training making them eighteen, nineteen. They were talking between themselves. After they were settled, Harry cleared his throat. They looked up at him with wide eyes because he was Harry Potter and the head of the Auror Department. He smiled.

"Welcome. I know I don't normally teach this class but Professor Brown is out today so I'm going to teach you the effects of Polyjuice potion." He saw Ron and Hermione came their way and took a seat in the back. He smiled because Hermione might kill him later for what he was going to do.

"When you take polyjuice potion make sure you take the hair that need," This is when he smiled. "And make sure it is human hair because you don't want to turn into a cat or something." Harry took a glance at Hermione to see that her face was bright red. "Let me give you an example. I had a friend who took a hair and thought it was from the person. She put it in her polyjuice and drank it right away. I didn't know what happen until I returned from my mission and opened the door to see that she was a cat. I was ready to laugh but didn't because she was embarrass. I got her to the hospital as so as possible." The whole class was laughing. Hermione was red and Ron was laughing. "Make sure you have the right hair.

"You will turn into someone else make sure that person doesn't show up where you need to be. That has happen to me before. The potion will only last about an hour if it is brew correctly. Don't do anything stupid when you are using it. Are there any questions?" Hands started to rise. Harry answered all the question until the class was done.

Ron and Hermione made their way to the front of the class as the students were leaving. Hermione hit him on the arm. "I can't believe you used that story." Harry traded a look with Ron.

"Should I tell her that I use that story when I teach at Hogwarts?"

"Harry James Potter, I'm going to kill you." Harry decide it was time for him to leave.

"Ron, I'll see you back at the office before the meeting with our boss." Harry ran out of the room.

Hermione turned to her husband. "I'm going to kill your brother-in-law. You need to stop laughing or you are going to find yourself in your son's bed." Ron stopped smiling. Hermione smiled and walked out of the room. Ron followed her.


	13. The Very Secret Diary

The Very Secret Diary

By

Ruby

James shifted through the empty pages of the journal he recently purchased. He know diaries and journal were for girls but he couldn't help himself. He need to by one. He has so much on his mind that he wanted to put it all down. It would have to keep it secret though. If anyone found out; he would be teased to no avail. He thought about sealing it with his wand so that no one could open it but himself but he didn't know how to do that, he was only just starting his first year of Hogwarts. He sighed he would just have to hide it from his siblings and cousins. He decided that under his mattress would be a good place to hide it. He stuck it there and then went down stairs for dinner. He would have to find a good place to hide it at school when he arrived there next week.

One year later and like a week

James just had to write down what just happened. He could only tell his journal because no one would understand. He couldn't have been any happier he had just gotten his first kiss. His crush Amanda gave it to him. He just couldn't believe it. He was the happiest he has ever been and so of course he wrote it down.

One year later

He was on the school team! He had jumped for jumped for joy when he had found it. He was seeker too. His dad would be so proud of him. He couldn't wait ti tell him. He flopped down on his bad with a big smile on his face. He sat back up to look and see if there was anyone else in the room, there wasn't so he wrote down what just had happened to him.

One year five months later

He had just had is first date. It was with Amanda. Apparently she still had feelings for him even though it's been about two years since anything had happened. That was perfectly alright with him because his feelings had lasted as well. They had enjoyed their time walking around the village in the mild February day. So he wrote it down.

One year four months later

Gryffindor won the house cup! It was the first time since James had started school that they had won the cup. He looked at Amanda at the Hufflepuff table and winked. Their two houses had been tied for the most part that year. His fifth year had been a good one, even better with winning the cup. He wrote it all down.

Three months later

He was quidditch captain! He couldn't believe it. And what made it even better is that Amanda was captain for her team as well. He was just going to love beating her. He had the plan all worked out. He had been playing quidditch with her all summer so he knew how she thought and he would be devising his plan around it. He wrote his plan down.

One year nine months later

He was done with school. He accomplished his N.E.W.T.S. with flying colors contrary to popular belief. He sat on the grassy lawn the day before he would leave Hogwarts forever as a student. He had mixed feelings about it. There was so much in his head, he couldn't give it proper thought, so he wrote it down on the last page he had left.

Ten years later

James sat on his bed. He had found his school journal is a box. He and Amanda had just moved into this lovely house by the sea with their 2 year old son. He had forgotten about it for he had long since bought other journals to write in.

He sat there reading all his old entries (he had a lot) when Amanda his wonderful wife walked in.

"What are you reading?" She asked as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"This was my first journal I even had. I used it for all of school. I had forgotten about it and all the stuff that had happened to me." He told her.

"Am I in there?" She wondered.

"Of course you are my dear." He kissed her. "I even documented our first kiss." He showed her the page that he was on.

"You were excited about that?' He nodded. "I had always had the feeling that you had hated our first kiss." She informed him.

"No, I loved it. It is one of the reasons my feelings for you never went away." He smiled at her.

"So if I had never forced you into the broom closet to give you that kiss we wouldn't be here right now?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Probably not. My crush would have faded with all the rest." He shrugged his shoulders. "But boy am I glad that you pushed me into that broom closet. I love the way things have turned out." She smiled at his statement.

"Then maybe I will just have to keep on pushing you." She forced him down on the bed.

"Wait, where is Josh?" He asked curious to the whereabouts of his son.

"At my mothers. She was all too happy to take him for the night." She told him.

"Just the night?" He asked.

"Just the night." She replied.

"Well then we better get started." He winked.

"My thoughts exactly." She kissed him.


	14. Cornelius Fudge

Cornelius Fudge

By Spark

There was evil smile on Professor Smith's face when I enter the classroom. In front of him was a jar with pieces of parchments flying around in it. I didn't know what was going to happen in our first History of Magic class of fourth year. Professor Binns had enough after the war when no one was in class. Professor Smith took over after that.

I took a seat with Al. "What do you think is going on?" He was looking at the jar too. I shook my head. When the final bell rang everyone was quiet waiting for Professor Smith to say something.

"This year we are going to work on the war with Voldemort. Before Harry Potter and after Harry Potter. This semester you are going to work on a project that is due at the end of the semester. You will report what you find to the whole class. You are going to do someone that was important to the war. They will be good and evil. As I say your name come and take a piece of parchments." He took out the class list. "Andrew Anderson," He went down the list until he came to Al. "Albus Potter," Al went up and grabbed one of the pieces.

"Who did you get?" I asked as he sat down again. Al opened it and we saw the name Harry Potter. I wanted to laugh but I saw Al's face.

"Why did I have to get my dad?"

"I don't know," I laughed. Al was going to say something but I heard my name being called.

"Rose Weasley," I got up and grabbed the last parchment that was in there. I waited until I got back to my seat before opening it. I saw the name Cornelius Fudge. What can I say about him? He was Minister of Magic until '96. This is going to be hard.

When Al saw who I had, he started to laugh. I hated him right now. He had it easy and I had it hard.

* * *

It was the last History of Magic class before Christmas holidays and we had to give our reports. I didn't see Al anywhere when I walked in. The bell rang and still no Al. Professor Smith had a smile on his face as he looked at the door.

The door opened and Al walked in. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter," I wanted to laugh because I knew it was Al when everyone thought that it was Harry Potter at first. He had drawn his father's scar on his head. "I was born on July 31st 1980…" Al went around telling about the life of his father. "After the war I went into the auror department, Married my Hogwarts sweetheart and had three wonderful kids." I had to laugh because I don't know if Uncle Harry would say that about his kids.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Al smiled. He took his seat next to me.

"So are you going do this for your father?" I asked him. Al frowned.

"Miss Weasley, it is your turn." I sighed and got up to go to the front of the classroom.

"I had Cornelius Fudge, he was born on…" I went on with my report about him. "He lives with his wife in Kent after everything that happen to him."

"Thank you, Miss Weasley." I took my seat. I am glad that I am done with that. "Next semester we will do something different and I can't wait for you to see. Have a great holiday." Professor Smith smiled like he was up to no good.


End file.
